Sister in the shadows
by maybelady
Summary: They land in Keterburg for the first time. Amongst other revelations concerning Jade there is also this young woman that he shows more consideration for than anybody else. Guy is intrigued by her relation to Jade especially once he realizes she has so much in common with himself. Who is she? And what will happen when she steps out of the shadows? Pairing open.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

They had just arrived in Keterburg and everyone was still lingering between surprise and shock that Jade had a live beyond his stoic self. The revelations had been piling up ever since they docked at Keterburg Bay. First there was a home town. Something so simple, so basic, yet had it never occurred to Guy to actually consider something like that about the man.

Next there was his sister. Just wow. Gorgeous. Too bad she was married, too bad he was weird. Well, not that he had seen so much as a single sign of her husband, but still. The fact remained that he wouldn't be able to get any closer than 10ft towards her. So all he could do was dream. She seemed to fancy Luke anyways. Why else would she call him back this late? His friend thought no one had noticed, but Guy was sure he wasn't the only one who could add two and two together.

If it wasn't Jade he would have laughed at the thought of them being related. But despite the way they had interacted, Guy was sure they had been very close once. Maybe they still were but couldn't show it and maybe their stay here would mend what was damaged. After all, Nephry had been so happy to find her brother alive and well. Maybe thinking Jade had died would have her reconsider the past.

Whatever that was.

It was pretty much just guessing on his part. He had to think about something to pass the time, not having the cash to actually gamble away. But the casino was a place where he was likely to remain alone. It really could get on your nerves being stuck with the same people all the time, no matter how much you cared about them. Especially considering the kind of distinctive natures everyone had. A night off was exactly what he wanted and needed. But he couldn't really ask Anise, their fund manager, for extra money without revealing he was gonna be here, else she would have tagged along being noisy, and cheerful or grumpy, depending on her run of luck for the evening.

There weren't many people here either; must have been off season right now. A few middle aged men at the slot machines which seemed to be pretty popular. This weird ball machine was deserted as well as the poker table.

Well almost deserted to be precise.

A girl was sitting there, focused on her game. Her dealer was a pitiful sight. He was trying to hide his admiration towards her, Guy could see as much from as far as were he was sitting. His hands were unsteady and his eyes kept flickering between the cards he was dealing and her face. At least guy hoped that's where they were directed at.

She was sitting with her back towards him so he couldn't possibly guess her age, but judging from her frame he guessed she was just barely allowed to play here.

She laughed at something the dealer said, having the other man grin and blush deeply. She must have noticed since she excused herself giving him some time to recover. She rose and headed for the bar. Were he was. The alarm bells went off in his head. His breathing quickened and he could hear his pulse in his ears. The grip on his glass tightened.

But he remained where he was. A big victory for him.

She ordered a nephry cocktail and Guy sighed inside. Someone really liked Jade's sister and Guy felt compelled to wonder if that someone had survived Jade's wrath or if he was the kind of brother that was less involved in other people relations.

Judging from the Jade he had gotten to know he was a meddling, manipulating genius. So the guy had probably not had a pleasant life. RIP, random stranger.

She paid him no mind and Guy was grateful for that. While she was really pretty and he would have liked to talk to her it might be better to just enjoy this sight from far away. He wouldn't want to freak her out. If only he knew why he was like this. Maybe then he could reason his way out of it. But as things were right now nothing would change and not even someone like Jade could reason with a truth that lay hidden.

Speaking of the damn devil...

Why was HE here? Was Jade into gambling or? Guy was borderline shocked when he walked over to the young woman on the poker table.

'JADE!' She jumped in his arms. Guy checked once more. Someone actually made contact with Jade. Wow. And was she crying? Then Guy remembered. Nephry had also feared Jade had died so it was only safe to assume this girl had too.

Not that something minor like a mountain and city disappearing from the face of the planet could kill Jade. Nothing probably could achieve that, Guy mused.

He further wondered if the world was ending tomorrow when Jade hugged the girl back, smiling no less. And a warm and genuine smile too. Not the kind that had you run in terror but a gentle one, a soothing one. Guy wasn't one to pry on others but this was intriguing. What was their relationship? She was definitely too old to be a secret daughter of Jade and too young to be his wife. Right? Well, this was Jade, so nothing seemed impossible. Still Guy was pretty sure they were just friends. There was no kissing or anything even remotely close to that. So maybe another sister? She looked nothing like Nephry or Jade with her fair hair and bright blue eyes. But she looked like she was the embodiment of Keterburg. Like snow and light.

Guy couldn't make out what she was saying but from the grinning in her face and the smile that remained on Jade's face he guessed it was heart-warming. Then Jade laughed, ruffled the girl's hair and they sat back down on the table. Now Guy was at least sure they were just friends or distant relatives. The girl had the dealer resume the game. Jade received some coins from the piles of his friend and joined too.

Guy continued to watch them. It was quite refreshing to see Jade talk like that. And it had him wonder so much more who she was. But it was getting late and what Guy didn't want was being found out by Jade and having to hope to survive his punishment. So he paid his drinks and left without them noticing him.

Guy decided to wait for Luke in a quiet corner of the lobby in their hotel. He wasn't sure if he would gossip about the girl he had seen with Jade. Depending on how things would go with Nephry, Luke could be gone the whole night, if he got lucky that is. But no, Guy was surprised to find his friend entering the hotel very soon. He was just about to greet Luke when Jade appeared as well. Guy was more than relieved to have left when he did, and he still wanted to avoid Jade tonight. The man had a talent in detecting things one tried to hide. And he proved this point with Luke too.

Guy didn't understand the whole conversation but it seemed that Nephry had spoken with Luke about Jade's past. Why she did so with him was beyond Guy, but surely there was a reason; he just didn't know enough to understand it.

They parted on good terms, although Luke looked a bit pale like he had just dodged a bullet, which he probably had. Leave it to Jade to make you feel like your life depends on his good will.

Soon Jade left too and Guy could finally leave to retire for the night as well.

They stayed another day. The inspection of the Tartarus was taking up a lot of time. Only few men could be spared since the threat of war was overshadowing even the calm and relaxed town of Keterburg.

Most of their company stayed in the hotel. It had restaurants, a bar and some very comfortable beds so resting up and taking it easy for a while was just what most of them decided on.

But Guy had decided to check out the casino once more. And this time he would go there with some money, just in case the woman from yesterday was there again. Digging around in Jade's past might be dangerous but it was too tempting to just let it slide.

It came as no surprise that Anise joined him in exchange for letting lose some money. But considering the tall tale he had spun the last time they had all been there, Anise would run to the slot machines in no time.

'So Anise, I'll be at the poker table. Come see me when you have won that castle.'

Anise was beaming. 'I hope it comes with a prince too! And lots of servants! See you later, and don't come begging for more chips!'

The last point was apparently very important to Anise since she stressed it with a glare. But Guy's eyes were already set on another prize. The woman from yesterday was there again.

He walked over to the table but made sure to keep his distance when he chose the place to sit down. Since they were the only players there he still caught her attention.

'You are new here. Haven't seen you before. What brings you to Keterburg? Sorry, where are my manners this morning. I am Emma.' Since she sat too far away to shake hands she just waved in his direction. Guy was relieved that she had initiated the conversation. Although, talking to women from afar wasn't the problem, he was actually kind of charming without even trying or intending to be.

'Pleasure, the name's Guy. I am here with a group of travelers. Our ship needed maintenance and so we stopped at the harbor.'

Emma's interest perked. 'Then are you traveling with Jade? A malkuth soldier, tall-'

'Yes, I know Jade. He is one of my companions. How do you know him?' And just like that he had gotten his foot in the door. If only he was always such a smooth talker.

'Oh, we grew up together.'

'Huh?! But he is so much older than you. Or you look ten years younger than you actually are.' Emma was trying to bit back her grin while also collecting her thoughts.

'That, umm- he is much older than me. I guess he was kind of like my teacher. And when my brother wasn't around he kept an eye out for me as well. And when I couldn't sleep he sat by my bed to scare the bad dreams away.'

Guy stared at her. That did not sound like the Jade he knew. But Emma continued to talk, unfazed by him.

'He was very close friends with my actual older brother who is still a year older than Jade. But he moved away to Grand Chokmah, as did Jade. They all did eventually.'

'We are heading to Grand Chokmah, would you want me to convey a message for you?' Good thing he sat as far away as he did, this way he could smile at her without fear creeping up his stomach. Also he had made her smile now.

'Thank you very much, but I think it will be pretty hard to get hold of my brother. Jade will do so, he always does.'

'Does he drop by often?'

'In fact...yes, he does. Every time he is in the area. We always meet up here so he doesn't run in his sister.'

Guy was surprised by this very human side of Jade. Not that he thought him cruel, but Jade was a rational person and Guy hadn't thought he would show as much consideration as he seemed to do with Emma.

'He avoids his sister? Why is that? She seemed very kind. And she was worried about Jade too.' He was frowning. and immediately felt bad when Emma was fighting back her tears.

'Yes. We had thought he had died when Akzeriuth collapsed. Nephry doesn't trust Jade. Something really bad happened in the past and Nephry never forgave him. She doesn't believe he can change.'

'And you do?' Guy still felt guilty bringing up a painful topic so he smiled at her encouragingly now. She grinned back at him.

'I wasn't even born when it happened. I only know the Jade he had changed into. Brother had told me about what had happened. And I witnessed how Jade tried to atone for his mistakes. How it almost killed him too.' Her eyes were welling up once more. Considering the kind of close relationship she had with Jade he might not live to see another day if he actually did make her cry.

'Is there any topic that doesn't threaten to tarnish your face with tears?'

Not again, was she blushing again? Oh...well. Not too much of a surprise if he thought about it now. But once more it had her grinning as well.

'POKER! Come on over here, why do you still sit at the far side of the table?' She patted the chair next to her.

'Um- just think I'm shy and let me stay over here, okay? And now- tell me about poker. You seem to be very good at it.'

Emma looked puzzled at first but soon a mischievous grin entered her face. 'Indeed I am. They had to change the rules so I wouldn't bankrupt them. Want me to teach you?' He grinned back at her while the dealer looked more miserable by the minute.

'Teach me how to ruin a business!'

_That bit about 'changing the rules'…I don't know who of you played poker there but a pair is worth no points pretty much. They compensate by adding a second joker, but still. If they had kept it the normal way you could easily rob the bank by using the double up option every time. _


	2. Chapter 2

_hello everyone!_

_first off! thank you so much ! she is my beta for this story and made sure that the grammar (especially a few tense hick ups) were removed and pointed out some unclear sentences as well. so thank you so so so much for that!  
seriously. it took me like 12 chapters of my one piece fic to get the first review and this chapter had 5 views and the first person was kind enough to give me some feedback. this fan community is THE best._

_And also, thank you all so much for the reviews! I got complains about oocness which i don't mind, but what would be really helpful is if that reviewer was a little bit more specific :) because then i could actually work on the issue. The other two didn't seem to think like that, so it would be even more interesting for me to know why you perceived oocness :) _

_and now, what people wanted, more plot!_

_enjoy! :D_

* * *

Chapter 2

Evening approached Keterburg and it was time to leave for Grand Chokmah. Emma had decided come with them to the port to see Jade off.

She had thought through most of the day about the young blonde man that was accompanying her friend. Different from Guy she wasn't an elegant speaker and extracting information without rising suspicion was something she had never learned from Jade either. But she did know when someone was trying to get information from her. And so she could at least channel whatever information she wanted her opponent to have. And that on the other hand was something Jade was not even aware she had learned. She glanced over to her friend, walking silently next to her. Of course in front of his travel mates he wouldn't chat and laugh and let her hug him. That was something he liked to keep hidden about himself. And who was she to deny him such a simple wish?

She was truly relieved he was alive. Her world had been a lot darker thinking he had vanished. No one else cared much about her, and hardly anybody knew who she was.

If she disappeared one day, would somebody even notice? Probably, yes. But would they care? No, no they wouldn't. The casino staff liked her, but she pretty much robbed them. The townsfolk kept their distance from her since she knew no one and had still found no way of entering their circles.

Because how would she even introduce herself? As Emma? Emma who? Yes, who was she? Her head dropped when her cruel yet honest mind once more answered that question for her. She was a back-up plan. A secret one at that.

Jade walking next to her picked up on her dropping gaze. She had never been a carefree child, but from the few times he had been around these past few years, the change had been noticeable; and probably not only to him. Emma was hardly smiling anymore and her thoughts often drifted off. But thinking about it more clearly it came as no big surprise. And Emma probably didn't share the peace he draw from the conclusion that there was nothing that could be done to make this all easier on her.

"What does it take nowadays, Emma? To make you smile" Her head shot up.

"Huh? What do you mean?" The she did in fact smile up to him when he spoke up. But Jade knew it was fake; she didn't want to worry him. What a good girl.

"Stay alive. And make a grave for me when I die. Outlive me." Jade just smiled back at her pretending it was a joke, but her words had felt like an icicle stabbing him in the chest. If they did nothing, then this wouldn't end well with her. Jade knew he would have to talk to Peony about her, immediately.

"And tell Guy to stay alive too. The three of us can have a poker tournament one day." Jade pierced the back of the young man walked a few paces ahead of him.

"Aw, how cute. Emma has a boyfriend. Well, isn't that fun. At least for anyone but your brother."

"You can be really mean… it was just nice talking to someone. Nephry is busy all the time and not even my servants know me."

"Did you know that he is a servant too? But I think Luke wouldn't part with him. He needs his foster parent."

"Nhehehe, you really are so mean. I bet I'm the only person you were ever nice to. No wonder you still haven't found a wife."

"And I see I have taught you well. Meanie." But he was smirking, so Emma grinned too.

"Why are you leaving so soon though… can't I come with you? I've never been to Grand Chokmah and I haven't seen Peony in three years." The tear that run down her cheek wasn't even fake. But Jade remained stern.

"If anyone saw you together they would likely draw the connection. You just look too much like him. It's time, Emma. Go back home. And don't forget to kiss Guy goodbye."

While the others just laughed about Guy's misery Emma was fuming. Jade was relived though; if she was still caring enough to get angry than maybe she wasn't as depressed as he feared.

"Just to annoy you I will come along to the port, Jade." She even poked her tongue out. Now that made him smile.

"I don't need to tell you how dangerous the monsters are around here."

"No, but maybe I need to tell you how there are hardly any around at all. The town's militia is doing a great job at holding the stretch between Keterburg and Keterburg Bay monster free."

But Jade just walked on, dismissing her. The others had stopped to watch the spectacle and weren't sure now whether to follow Jade immediately or side with Emma. But the girl had more to say anyways.

"You really think I sit all day, every day on my butt gambling? I walk to the port all the time. Alone. And most of the time I don't run into anyone or anything. And if I do…" She left the sentence hanging while a fonic glyph appeared underneath her.

"Wow! You're a fonist like Jade?" Emma grinned at Anise before starting to walk again, the rest of the group now following suit.

"Yes, well… not like Jade. I only use the first fonon."

"Woah! A lady like you summoning darkness, so cool! Without Tokunaga I couldn't gather fonons at all."

"Tokunaga?" And Anise went to explain to her what a puppeteer was. Guy and Luke listened carefully as well, because they had wondered before how Anise was using her doll.

"And you two are swordsmen? I don't wield a weapon. Jade refused to teach me combat."

"Yes I did, yes they swing their swords around, but you, Emma, are doing one thing right now and that is turning around and heading back to Keterburg." Emma almost flinched from the harsh tone. It was rare for Jade to get so angry or rather, it was rare for him to show his anger like this.

"Oh come on Jade… sounds like the girl was stuck here for years! When I was out of the mansion for the first time I wanted to look around too." Luke patted her on the back, earning him a big grin from her. But Tear disagreed.

"You whined around all the time how you missed your comfortable home. I think we should trust Jade's judgment. If he deems it necessary for Emma to return, then she should."

"And Luke had many friends still. Emma's is alone all the time." But by saying so, Guy raised suspicion with Jade and Anise, but for very different reasons. At least Jade kept it to himself.

"Hey, woman hater, how do you of all people know a girl! Have you met before?"

"Yeah, Guy, I thought I was your best friend. How come you didn't tell me you picked up a chick?" Luke cuffed him in the side watching in delight how his friend blushed more by the minute.

"Actually we just happened to sit at the same table in the casino." Emma offered an explanation.

"Yeah right…" Anise took Luke away to start conspiring about Guy's secret affair while Jade hid behind his glasses, silently enjoying the discomfort Guy was struggling with.

"R-r-right… that's all, now stop pestering the lady!" But it seemed more like Guy wanted them to stop pestering him.

"As I said several times, we must be going. As I said several times as well, Emma, return to town." Jade started walking and as if not hearing him Emma came along. This time she wouldn't give up, she had enjoyed herself more during this short walk than she had in years.

When he turned around to send her back once more she didn't even let him start talking.

"I haven't talked to so many nice people at once…ever! Jade… please…"

"Fine." Barely audible, yet Emma cheered when she heard the word.

Then she just walked on, not checking if they followed. If only Jade wasn't constantly lecturing her. How she didn't even have a weapon and that relying on her weak fonic arts was a risk she should be recalculating. Guy gave her an encouraging smile but that only attracted more mocking of Anise and Luke; and some terrifying glances form Jade.

While it was true that there were only few monsters roaming the plains they ran into a pack. Jade, usually not fazed by a battle, cursed his luck and focused on staying close to Emma who had immediately started to cast, ready to prove to Jade that she wasn't weak anymore. To show him what she had practiced.

"Dimension and time, open up, erase my enemies' existence. Distortion!"

Jade froze. He had heard of that spell years ago. The memory itself was faint, yet he was sure that this spell was said to be extinct. He whipped around to watch the art. The whole field became dark, an eerie screeching joining the howls of the monsters that had been caught up in the attack.

Then it dissipated within seconds as did the monsters. Anise and Luke, that had been in the middle of battle, looked at each other, a haunted expression on their faces.

Natalia and Tear took care of the one remaining monster while Jade turned to Emma, furious.

"Do you have any idea what you just did? That spell was banned because it's dangerous. No one is even supposed to know about it, let alone be able to pull it off. How long have you practiced that spell, Emma?" She had gotten smaller with every word he threw at her. And Guy tried to calm the man down.

"Hey, Jade, don't yell like that, you're scaring her!" But the gaze he threw at Guy wasn't any kinder.

"Oh, don't worry, it's your turn later. Emma? What were you thinking!"

"I didn't know it was banned. I read about it in a book in brother's house. And it worked. You always say I'm no good with my artes. I just wanted you to be proud of teaching me…" She didn't wait for him to send her away again but turned around and ran off. If Jade wasn't staring at him like he wanted to rip his arms off then Guy would have taken after her. Oh but Jade was still there.

"What the hell, Jade?! What was THAT!" He pointed into the empty space just meters away. Now there was nothing there but Jade remembered well the anomaly he had seen minutes ago.

"It doesn't matter. And you never saw that, are we clear?" They nodded, scared to disobey a riled up Jade. But Guy had something else on mind.

"Hey! You can't let her go back on her own, what if there are more monsters?!"

"Guy is right, she used a scary spell, but we can't just send her away!" Anise was really shaken up by the event but she still cared for the young fonist.

"Emma has to make her way home alone no matter what. And sending her back now only means to minimize the time she is out in the open. Let's get going, we don't want to be forced to camp out here at night. It would be a lot less calm then."

* * *

They made it to the Tartarus without any delay. But Jade was still wondering about that spell and how Emma could have possibly stumbled upon it. She had said it was in her brother's house. It was really funny to him how she still refused to call it 'her house' or even 'their house' since Peony moved out many years ago leaving it to her.

But deciphering Emma's quirky logic was not the pressing matter here. She could get into all kinds of trouble if people found out about it and once she had attracted that kind of attention it would cause even more severe problems.

And even if they didn't find out about her identity the fact remained that she had cast forbidden magic and the last place Jade wanted her to be was prison.

But next to all these worries there was also a part of him that wished she would master this spell. Everything Jade knew about its nature was that the enemy disappeared. But how? And where did it go? Did the fonons simply dissipate, making the victim actually shatter or was it a transportation of sorts?

Jade sighed. If only he was his old self for just a few minutes. Then he would have convinced Emma that bending the rules for the sake of knowledge was a good idea. But he had changed and that was also thanks to her.

"I checked the engines once more. They seem to be running smoothly for now at least. We should have no trouble reaching Grand Chokmah, but the Tartarus took a real beating in the Qliphoth. Maybe we should switch to another vessel soon. There are really good-"

"Guy. That's not why I called you here." Guy's shoulders dropped, having a good idea what Jade wanted to see him about.

"What I will tell you right now is highly confidential, you can't tell anybody. I mean it. If you should speak of Emma to anybody it might cost her her life."

While Guy was shocked to hear so at first, he calmed down quickly. He had led a life similar, with the constant threat of being discovered after all these years.

"I won't speak of her if you tell me why." Guy settled down in the cushioned chair making it clear he wouldn't leave without an answer.

"You seem awfully interested in her, Guy. Any particular reason?" Jade was just teasing and Guy was just joking. But really they weren't and they both knew it.

"You know, she's intriguing, so I want to know her. So stop dragging this out Jade. We are all tired." He didn't even try to stress his point further but yawned nonetheless.

"Right. Emma is the sister of the Emperor of Malkuth Peony." That alone was enough to catch Guy's attention but Jade continued even further.

"She is not in the score and as such would be immediately executed should she be discovered. So we have to hide her. We, that are Peony, Nephry, Sapphir and myself, have been doing so since forever. And now you. All you really need to do is forget you ever met her and don't say her name. Just speak to no one of this. That has always been enough."

Guy thought about that. It was really much like the life he had led with the exception that even now he couldn't tell anyone about his true personality. Emma had kept hers with the price of living in the shadows while he had taken on a new life. He honestly wondered which was worse. Guy had been driven by the purpose of seeking vengeance and thus he had to stay close to his target. That had kept him going until his hate had subsided and the desire for peace settled in.

"What is this life like for Emma, Jade?" Jade looked at Guy, trying to figure out what he was talking about.

"What… She is safe! She is alive. That's enough for now." But Guy disagreed.

"Life needs purpose. What is hers? Yes, she's alive, but not really living. So no, I will not forget her. She needs a friend that looks out for her sanity as well." Guy rose, set with a task in mind while Jade remained sitting, a slim smile on his lips.

"'Life needs purpose', huh? I wonder what _your_ purpose is, Count Gailardia."

* * *

"Guy, turn off the lights, I want to sleep already." But his friend remained sitting on the desk.

"What are you even doing?"

"Nothing." Luke sneaked out of the bed, intrigued by the scribbling he heard. He peaked over Guy's shoulder before erupting into laughter.

"HAHAHAHA, a loooooove letter!" Luke tried to snatch the paper, but Guy was quicker. Under no circumstances could he let Luke read that. Ever.

"Phew…whatever." Luke left the cabin and Guy sighed when he heard him yell in the girls' cabin next door about the letter he was writing.

He gave the paper a measuring look. Was it a love letter? Probably not. He just wanted to give Emma someone to talk to, someone that wasn't solely focusing on dragging her life from one day to the next. Although he was grateful that she had lived up until today so that he could meet her. And he wouldn't put her life in danger.

Instead he shared his greatest secret with her. Because knowing someone was under the same restrictions as he was had made Guy feel less isolated form one moment to the next. And he hoped that maybe Emma would be granted the same relief.

* * *

_Hello Emma_

_Guy here. I guess you still remember me, I'm the one that had no idea how to win a poker game. But you changed that! And change is good._

_Jade told me about your past. He told me about how you have to live next to people, like you can't let anybody ever get close to you. Well he didn't say that, but I know that this is what the life you are having amounts to. Don't worry about me speaking about you to somebody; I really prefer talking with you anyways. Because even if Jade tells me to forget you, I think that wouldn't make you happy. If everyone would always forget you the day after you met them, then that would really leave you with no one. And everybody needs someone._

_So you have me, and with me I send my very own secret. A secret just as dangerous. You can't tell anyone, not even Jade, not Nephry and especially not your brother. It is hard to write this down, since I haven't ever spoken those words before. It had always ever been just a sure thing until one day it wasn't anymore._

_One day I was a happy child, successor of Hod, and the next day my family was dead and my home gone. A friend saved me and fled with me and ever since then I have lived outside of the score._

_It's a terrifying thing. Everybody is just peacefully following the score like lambs. But we don't have that. I don't know about you, but after so many years I had started to feel like I never needed it to begin with. What would they have made me do in the end? So many people are stuck in ridiculous marriages because of it. A friend of mine is engaged to a really kind girl, but they just don't match up. Whatever the score brings to people… it's not taking anything from our lives when we don't have it. Don't you agree?_

_I hope you came to that conclusion a while ago, but you seemed so sad for most of the day that I had to make sure you know this. I hope you don't burden yourself with too many what-if's. The past is written and set in stone, the future is full of endless possibilities for us. So we shouldn't spend the present with worrying too much._

_Be well, _

_I hope you made it back unharmed. That spell really was something else!_

_Gailardia Galan_

_House of Gardios_

_P.s., that is the first time I ever wrote my name on paper. It's weird and relieving at the same time. I should do it more often._


End file.
